ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Hunter
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | Chris O'hara Chris Daniels |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 165lbs (75 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | July 17, 1994 (age 18) Los Angeles, California |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from |Los Angeles, California |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Trip Johnson Scott O'hara |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | TBA |} Chris O'hara (born July 17, 1994) is a american singer/songwriter and professional wrestler, currently signed to Seth Ward Entertainment and the Bebo Wrestling Network. Early Life Chris was born in Los Angeles to Scott and Lori O'Hara in 1994. He has one younger sister, Chloe who is actress. His father tried to get him into wrestling at an early age, but was rejected originally by Chris when he became a singer/songwriter and got signed to Seth Ward Entertainment. Chris eventually changed his mind about wrestling following watching a pay-per-view when he was fifteen. Professional Wrestling Career Online Wrestling Alliance (2013 - Present) O'hara has yet to debut, but it is said he would debut along side his Tag Team Partner Alex Johnson }}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Birth name | Chris O'Hara |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | July 17, 1994 (age 18) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Orign | Los Angeles, California |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Genres | Pop, Alternative rock |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Occupations | musician, singer-songwriter, voice artist |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Instruments | Vocals, guitar |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Years active | 2013-present |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Labels | Seth Ward Entertainment |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Associated acts | |} Music Career Main article: Light Grenades (band) In the early parts of 2013, he joined the band Light Grenades. Personal Life Chris lives at home with his Father, Mother and Sister. He is also an openly bi-sexual, and his given credit to such actors such as John Glover and Neil Patrick Harris, for giving him the courage to admit he was bi-sexual, as they are both openly gay. In Wrestling Finishing moves *Flying Knee to the head from the top rope, sometimes knocks opponent out *Double knee facebreaker *Cross-arm breaker Signature moves *Armbar *Double underhook transitioned into either a backbreaker or a powerbomb *Flying forearm smash *Sleeper slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent *Springboard planch *Shooting Star Press *Suplex *Lionsault *Moonsault *Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker Multiple kick variations *Missle drop *Spinning wheel *Standing, leg-feed or a running enzuigiri *Springboard drop to an opponent on the ring apron Nicknames *The Wildcard Tag Teams *Sudden Impact (Chris O'hara and Alex Johnson) Managers N/A Entrance Theme *"Basket Case" by Green Day (Used as a singles competitor, as well as teaming with Alex Johnson Record 0/0/0 Victories Losses Championships and Accomplishments